Triple S Series: More Than Meets The Eye
by Autobotschic
Summary: Book 4 for the Triple S series. Shadow Stalker seeks a sparkmate and finds one, T.J is carryng, and to make things worse, Starscream has kidnapped Shadow Stalker ans Hot Rod. Optimus/OC Hot Rod/OC *Notice: This thing is as old as dirt, I'm redoing this series. Again.*
1. Prolouge

( Shadow Stalker's POV)

The plane touched down the the sadny beach of Curaco. Optimus and I had 4 hours to find an Engeron source that Optimus had located. I rolled off the plane in my black Ferrari Enzo form and transformed onmce the plane was out of sight. I pulled out an Energon detector and started walking around.

What I didn't noticed was Optimus fiddling with a gear. " Shadow Stalker will you be my sparkmate?" I heard him whisper.

I looked at Optimus Prime for a long time, or so it seemed. I knew he could do pranks when he was in the mood. (Like the time he painted me pink...). But was this one of them?

" Excuse me?" I said completly shocked of what I thought I heard.

Optimus Prime chuckled and kneeled down. " Shadow Stalker, we have a long history that you might not remember. But we were made for each other. You proved yourself in battle again and again, and even outshot Ironhide with his own cannons. So I ask you this one question. Will you stay with me forever and be my sparkmate?"

I knew somewhere deep down inside it was true. We were both Primes, but he still didn't know. But I knew in my spark, he was the one I would settle down with.

" Yes," I whispered, " Yes! Of course!" I rushed Optimus and tackled him into a hug. He hugged me back happily.

" I missed you ever since I left Cybertron. When I saw you as Halie when I drove past I almost blew my cover to grab you and hug you extremly tight," Optimus whispered.

I snuggled against Optimus's chest. " Well, we should probably tell the others," I whispered into Optimus's audio.

" Only Ratchet and Alexis need to know," Optimus replied standing up with me still in his grip.

I smiled and snuggled up close to him as he trotted across the sandy Curaco beach towards our plane for the flight home.

I knew this was the beginning of something that would last for vorns...


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Attack and HUGE News 

(3 weeks later, Hot Rod & T.J.'s return, Shadow Stalker's POV)

"He DID, oh Shadow, congrats! How'd he propose?" Alexis squealed. We were sitting on the giant couch in the Rec. Room, takling about what had happened while Hot Rod and Alexis were gone. I was in wolf form, Alexis, huamn form. She looked about 20, we hadn't figured out why when ever we were in human form we gained 5 years.  
>"Well... while you guys were gone in Venice, he and I had a 'mission' in Curacao. Optimus actually just wanted to take me there, alone," I explained, Optimus Prime, of all people, had proposed to me. Just a week ago.<br>"Duh," Alexis deadpanned.  
>"Anyway, we were there for two days, and right before we were to leave, he pulled the only thing he had in him, a gear. He said, 'Shadow, we go way back, most you probably don't remember, but if you take this, I promise I'll get you a dimond ring if you want,' and you know I didn't have to give it much thought!" I happily explained.<p>

"I looked into his optics, and said 'Well, the answer is in the look in my optics,'. Then, I gave him the 'Uhh, of course!' look, and he picked me up, hugged me, and carried me all the way to the NEST plane that was our pickup. Only you and Ratch know so far."

"Yeah, we gon' par-tay! Yeah!" Alexis sang, transforming into Trapjaw and doing a little dance.

"We don't plan to get married _tomorrow_, T.J., we thought maybe next July, _maybe_," I said, then I smiled remembering exactly what happened that day in Curacao.

"Awww, well, if you do it in July, keep it away from my birthday, I don't want to share it, even with you!" T.J growled.

I made a humphing noise and T.J contiuned. "I'm kidding, have it whenever you want, its cool with me. And I kinda wanted to tell you this sooner, but, I heard the stuff you and Plasma were talking about before you beat the crap out of her."

Uh oh, BUSTED! I thought to myself. "Scrap, you heard all that? Umm, what exactly do you know already?"

"I know we're sisters, I've always sensed that. And we were seperated at birth," T.J yawned.

"Okay, that makes it a little easier, all I know is that I'm older by an hour and a half, then the Giant Dorito of Doom took me for Megatron's army, built Plasma as my counterpart, and 'Hide hated the fact that he was gonna make me a 'con. Then, when I saw Optimus, my spark told me I belonged with the 'bots, and with you. I never worked with 'Hide, he didn't like me one bit. Probably thought I was spying. Then, one day, you were killed, we _thought_ you were dead, you were in stasis lock, actually. It was said Plasma did it, and I didn't know why at the time, but I went nuts. So nuts, I got myself in stasis lock, too. They reset our systems, put us in space capsles, locked us in them for 80 years, and once we landed on earth, and it was time for it to release us, the capsles gave us human forms, names, birthdays, ages, and personalities."

"Wait, how do you know all this?" T.J asked me, eyeing me up.

"Computer files, plus, I asked Optimus..." I whispered. Tip: Never walk up and randomly ask your leader where you were from and everything about your past... Bad idea! Optimus glitched on me and I had to carry him to Med Bay...

"Cool."

"Anyway, our personalities were so similar, we instantly clicked. And we've been best friends ever since."

"Like I said, cool. Scrap, look at the time, I gotta go, or the Hatchet will be all over me."

"Good point, I'll see you tomorrow, T.J!" I barked.

"Night, Shadow!" T.J barked back.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

I watched T.J leave the Rec. Room and slowly walk towards her quarters. Something had been affecting my friend. I thanked Primus for having Ratchet install some medical scanners in my frame. I quickly scanned Alexis and found some shocking news.

" Whoa," I breathed.

" What's 'Whoa' Shadow?" Hot Rod asked sitting beside me.

" T.J is carrying..." I started. Hot Rod spit out a bagel he was eating.

" T.J is carrying?"

" Not just one, but twins!" I gasped. Hot Rod fell off the couch and stared at me.

" Your serious?"

I looked at him and growled. " When wouldn't I be?"

Hot Rod chuckled. " 'Hide, runway, air, Autobot Dogpile?"

"Oooohh, riiiight."

A loud bam sounded from T.J's room. I jumped off the couch and ran towards the noise, Hot Rod close on my tail. Before we could reach it, I heard the familer voice of Lennox yelling "Decepticon attack!"

The halls were filled with those morons! I growled and tore apart any Decepticon in my way. I reached T.J's room to find it being guarded by Brawl. I snarled and leaped at him aimming for his spark. I latched my teeth that could break cinder blocks onto his head and shook very hard, causeing his head to fall of his body.

I spit out his head and leaped at the door. I knocked it down, finding _Starscream_ with a _frying pan _behind a passed out T.J.

" Oh, look, the Giant Dorito of Doom showed up," I growled stalking forward and protectivly standing over T.J's limp body.

Hot Rod had dashed off saying something like: " It's a massive Decepticon attack!"

Starscream still had his null ray though, and when I took my optics off him for a second, he shot me. The last thing I remember before my world went dark was Ironhide burts into a pile of rust.

" Dad, Roddy, Optimus," I murmured before passing out.

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

( Normal POV)

Starscream scowled. He hid his frying pan in a secret compartment in his chest and hastily threw Shadow Stalker over his shoulder.

Barricade came up behind him holding an unresponsive Hot Rod. " Should we grab the other one?" Barricade asked.

Starscream scowled again. " No, but at least let's spoil the goods," Starscream whispered shooting at Trapjaw's chest. It grazed her chest and possibly hurt anything inside.

Barricade carefully stepped over the pile of rust that was once Ironhide and trotted to the gaping hole in the wall and, followed by Starscream, the two fled Diego Garica with their hostages.

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Whoa! That seemed long. Anyone see Ironhide dying coming? No? Don't worry. I can't keep my trigger happy friend dead for long.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Pain, blinding, mind numbing pain was all I could feel. I had no sense of where I was, only that I was possibly alone in a dark cell hooked up to Energon chains that hung from the ceiling.

A moan from the side alerted me I was not alone. " S-s-Shadow?" Hot Rod painfully mumbled.

" Yes?" I whispered back. Then it hit me with the force of a wave. We were locked up in the Decepticon brig in the cell I was captured in the first time I was here. My optics flashed a bright blue and I quickly lifted up my head.

" Tell...T.J...I'm sorry I couldn't see our sparklings," Hot Rod mumbled. I could feel his energy slowly fading.

" Don't you dare! Stay with me Hot Rod!" I growled thrashing around.

" I don't think I can, the torture, the pain, it's to much!" Hot Rod whispered.

" Don't you dare leave me and T.J Roddy or I will haunt you till you die again!" I growled, " and exactly how long have I been out?"

" Two days, two days of absolutly painful torture to me. And is that even possible?" Hot Rod mumbled.

" No clue, and I was really knocked out for two days?" I asked shocked.

A loud hiss sounded and a flash of pain in the back of my helm shocked me and I quietly cried out.

" I've had enough of your stupid chatter!" Starscream hissed, coming out in front of us. He then smiled evily and approached me.

I thrashed wildly as he approached and traced where my chest plates opened. " You will be quite a fun time I think not," Starscream hissed.

" Barricade!" He called. Barricade came striding in holding two cups of Energon. " You know what to do," Starscream said, tilting his head towards us.

Starscream left and it was just me, Rod, and Barricade staring at each other. Barricade walked up to me and pressed the cup to my lips. " Drink," he ordered.

He lifted the cup and I slowly drank the Energon, all checking for posion while doing so. Barricade then walked up to Hot Rod and did the same thing.

" Drink," he ordered. Hot Rod weakly lifted his head and eagerly accepted the Energon.

" Barricade, wait." I called to him as he started to walk towards the door, he turned around and looked at me.

" What?" He snapped.

" What does Starscream want with me?" I asked, stareing into his optics.

Barricade fidgeted for a moment then smiled wickedly. " Why, to breed a new army of course! Why do you think when in your human form you have the Decepticon symbol on your side? _He _put it there to mark _his_ property!" Barricade annouced, then left the room.

I shook my head. It couldn't be true, could it? Was I really just a tool for victory? " Hot Rod, try your comm. link, does it work?" I asked trying my own.

" No."

I growled in anger. " Same here."

I looked around and saw some dead Autobots laying around the cell, mostly in a corner in a bed shape. I shook my head wildly trying to clear the image of Screamer pinning me on that bed.

I had to find a way out for both of us..._and fast._

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Yay! Chapter 2 is done! P.S. I will not be able to update this weekend or any others.

Peace out!

Alpha Prime


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I thrashed around in the Energon chains. I was getting a little antsy after spending four WHOLE days dangling from a ceiling in the Decepticon brig, not to mention the two days I was knocked out. Hot Rod had been taken away to help mine Energon in a tunnel the Decepticons found a day ago.

I heard the door whine and a flash of light shone in. I quickly rested my head on my chest and off-lined my optics to make it look like I was in recharge.

I was slapped in the face, _hard_. My head flew up and my optics flashed on with a quick red then blue flash. I looked into those hated blood red optics. " What!" I spat into the face of Dirge.

Dirge smacked me again. " Starscream wishes to have you in his quarters, _Auto-scum_," Dirge snarled, turning off the chains.

I fell to the floor with a small " oof" and was hoisted up by unfriendly hands. " Get your hands off of me. I will walk with the dignity I have left," I spat, smacking away Dirge's hand and staggering to my feet.

Dirge snickered, but walked ahead. I stood up straight and rasied my head, then slowly followed behind him. We walked down the many halls of the Decepticon base, and I snarled at any 'Con stupid enough to even look over my frame.

Sadly, I still got some nasty comments. " Hey baby, come home with me for the night," Astrotrain snickered into my ear. I growled and elbowed him in the neck. He staggered off cursing about a " rotten femme who doesn't know a handsome 'Con when she sees one."

Finally, we came to the blasted quarters of the Giant Dorito of Doom. Dirge opened the door and hastily threw me in, then slammed the door shut and left. I stood up quickly and pressed myself against the door, like it was Optimus Prime himself protecting me from the one evil in the world.

Speaking of the devil, " Ah, Shadow Stalker, how lovely to have you in my quarters," Starscream hissed, walking out from a giant closet.

" Get away from me!" I hissed pressing up against the door. Starscream smiled, clearly planning how to latch me down onto his blasted berth.

" Oh, I had know idea you were so...protective of your body with your future sparkmate," Starscream smirked, stalking closer and reaching out with a hand.

" You touch me with that hand I will rip it off slowly, painfull, and agonizingly!" I warned, dashing away from the door and into a corner.

Starscream mimicked my movements until I was pinned against the wall. " Tactial error, your all mine!" Starscream growled, then lauched at me. I tried to back up but found myself pinned on to the wall.

Starscream closed his hands over my arms and pulled me over to his berth, then pushed me down on it. I screamed and kicked out.

Starscream wickedly smiled and strapped me down. I thrashed around trying to loosen the strong metal. It didn't work.

Starscream was over me and clawing at my chest plates. I kicked out and struck home, just enough to throw him back some to release myself. I looked at my damaged chest plates and growled. I sat up on the berth just as Barricade walked in.

I dashed for the open door, rammed into Barricade, and rushed through the halls of the Decepticon base. I had to get out of here and fast, but how? And I also had to rescue Hot Rod. I quickly and painfully transformed into Quickclaw and dashed towards where I heard Crowbar talk about the mine.

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

( Normal POV, Autobot Base)

"Prime, ya ain't gonna believe this!" Jazz called from the controll room. Optimus Prime came rushing in.

"What?" he asked.

Jazz pointed to a fast moving dot moving out of the Decepticon base and towards where Optimus had found a tunnel with crystal and uncornfirmed Energon. Jazz clicked on the door and Shadow Stalker's name popped up.

" She, she's safe?" Optimus whispered leaning over Jazz.

" Yep."

" And Hot Rod?" Optimus asked.

Jazz clicked on a dot the was barely moving in the tunnel. Hot Rod's name popped up along with two words : Barely functioning.

" She's going to go get 'im," Jazz whispered.

Optimus smiled for the first time in six days. " Send scouts to help them home."

Jazz grinned and started comm. linking various mechs.

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././../././.././././././././

TA DA! After what seemed like a long break to me, I decided to update after watching TransFormers: Dark of the Moon!

To those who havent seen it yet. You are missing out on the greatest movie ever!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I ran from bush to bush, tree to tree, thicket to thicket, avoiding detection until I was repaired. I then stumbled over a rock and landed in the entrace for the mine, and I can tell you, it was huge!

I stalked into the mine and scanned every nook and cranny looking for Hot Rod. I knew T.J would KILL me if I didn't bring him back, I stalked behind giant crystals, rocks, and Energon crystals as to not give up my cover.

I trotted at least 3 miles into the cave before I heard a whip crack, a moan, and a thud sound. I instantly knew Hot Rod was that moan and that thud.

" Hold on Rod, I'm a coming for ya," I whispered, starting into a light run. Then I stumbled upon him laying in a clump on the floor, below a cackling Crankcase.

I attacked Crankcase while he was still doing that stupid, annoying, high pitched, infamous cackle of his. I latched my teeth in his left arm- the one holding the whip, I'm not a moron- and ripped it off. I did a lot of damage, but instead of killing him, I managed to stasis lock him.

I then slowly and painfully ( thank you Starscream! grr..) transformed into Shadow Stalker and slowly lifted Hot Rod up as not to shift him to much, I really didn't want to do anymore damage than was already done. I gently held him then trotted back to the entrace of the cave.

" S-s-s-Shadow, t-t-thank y-you," Hot Rod stuttered, drifting into a light recharge.

I smiled down at him. " Primus had mercy on both of us today Hot Rod, and Alexis would kill me if I brought you home dead," I whispered.

Hot Rod chuckled, and I started into a slow run until bright daylight could be seen, among a lot of outlines of various TransFormers.

I tried to make out at least one of them, and to no avail. I slowly rotated my cannon towards them and called out, " Who's there?"

Several chuckled could be heard. " No worries Shadow, it's us, the Autobots," Perceptor called out. I trotted forward cautiously and was rewarded with a welcome sight. Many Autobots greeted us, and I smiled happily.

" Is Ratchet among you?" I asked hopefully.

Perceptor shook his head. " Had to tend to T.J, and several other wounded bots," Perceptor explained.

I nodded then transformed ever so slowly into me Enzo mode. " Then someone with a large car will have to carry Hot Rod," I said, carefully laying him on the ground.

The mechs looked at each other before Seaspray volunteered. I thanked him and we quickly drove back towards N.E.S.T.

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

( 2 Hours later, N.E.S.T. base,)

I trotted out of the C-17 as Quickclaw, and was greeted by a bunch of cheers, both Autobot and Human. I transformed into my bipedal mode and was greeted with a huge hug by no other than...Optimus.

" Optimus!" I screetched silently, hugging him back. We snuggled for a moment before I whispered, " The soldiers are giving us weird looks."

Optimus chuckled. " Who cares, I have my treasure back," Optimus whispered into my audio. I smiled and I think Major Lennox got the hint that we wanted some alone time together. The soldiers quickly started running off, doing other " chores". Any soldier that stayed behind thou, got a death glare from Lennox, then quickly ran away.

Then after I felt safe and protected, did I remember Hot Rod was barely out of stasis lock in the C-17. " Optimus, Hot Rod!" I gasped.

Prime released me, and I ran back to the plane and picked up Hot Rod. Then the two of us ran to Med Bay, Optimus was close on my heels.

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

( A so far peaceful Med Bay, Normal POV)

Ratchet sat down in his chair and huffed. " Repairs, repairs, repairs! Sometimes it doesn't pay to be a medic!" Ratchet huffed.

T.J looked up from her medical berth. " Ratchet, your the best medic out there! Dead, alive, Autobot or Decepticon, you are the best there ever is!" T.J replied.

Ratchet looked at T.J. " When's the last time you have had Energon?" Ratchet asked, checking her vitals.

T.J looked away, " Uh, two days before I was knocked out with a frying pan..." She whispered.

Ratchet gawked. " WHAT! T.J, with you carrying, you need two cups a day!" Ratchet screeched.

T.J blushed, if that was even possible for a robot. Then all Pit broke loose.

" Ratchet!" two voices called at the same time. Ratchet looked towards the door. One was definatly Optimus, was the other...

Two TransFormers burts into Med Bay. Shadow Stalker laid a barely functioning Hot Rod on a mecial berth next to T.J.

" Halie!" T.J sputtered.

Shadow Stalker smiled at T.J for a second before relaying all the information about Hot Rod to Ratchet.

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

( Shadow Stalker's POV)

After I relaid the information to Ratchet I turned around, but Optimus blocked my way staring at me concerned.

He traced the dents in my chest plates and I instantly screetched and pulled away. " What did they do to you?" he asked, pulling me into a hug.

I dimmed my optics and just limply hung in Optimus's arms. " Starscream, sparkmate, berth, Barricade, Dirge, chest plates," I whimpered.

Optimus hugged me even tighter. " I will never let anyone hurt you again," he vowed. I smiled weakly and onlined my optics, looking at T.J and Hot Rod. But something seemed a miss. If T.J and Hot Rod were both here, where was Ironhide?

" Uh, where's Ironhide?" I asked cranning my neck and looking around. Optimus released me like I had stung him and T.J started crying her eyes out.

Ratchet and Optimus gave me a concerned look. " You, don't know?" Ratchet asked. I gave him the: Uh, duh, look.

" Ratchet, I spend the last six days hanging from the ceiling in the Decepticon brig," I retorted. Ratchet and Optimus gave each other scared looks. I just had a feeling the news was going to be bad.

" Shadow Stalker, Ironhide's..." Optimus started, ducking behind a giant metal cabniet.

" Dead, he burst into rust trying to protect and get to you and your sister. Dirge shot him," Ratchet finished, holding up a tool tray for protection.

I stood still for a moment, saying I was shocked, angry, and sad was an understatement. Take 12, mulitply it by 2, times the result by 20, and times that result by 90. That's how angry, sad, and shocked I was.

" H-he's dead?" I whispered. Ratchet lowered the tool tray and nodded.

" Slag," I cursed under my breath. I looked at Ratchet, spying a nice pair of heavy duty wrenches at my side. " Why didn't you save him? You could have saved him!" I hissed angrily.

Ratchet shook his head, " If it makes you feel better, we have all the rust particals of him," Ratchet said, pointing to a glass jar across the room.

Quick as lighting, I grabbed a wrench and hurled it at Ratchet. Ratchet just barely got the tool tray up and time but when he did, half the wrench stuck out the other end.

We were all shocked of what I did just then." . All. The. way through?" I asked shocked.

Ratchet flipped the tool tray sideways. " Yes," He replied shocked. My optics offlined and I collasped on the floor.

./././././././././..././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

Yay! Chapter 4 is up! I need 2 reviews for chapter 5 please!


	6. Chapter 5

_Yay! I fixed my computer by clicking on random items! And _none_ of my books were deleted! Go me! Enjoy!_

Chapter 5

( Shadow Stalker's POV)

_The bright lights burned my optics. I couldn't move, it was almost like I was glued to the spot. My optics onlined very slowly, as not to get burned from the increasing light. I was laying in the middle of a limestone cave, I was alone. The sun was to close for comfort, and it was becoming bigger and moving closer. A voice whispered into my ear. " Shadow? Shadow Stalker? Are you still with us? Tap your finger if you can hear me," the voice whispered._  
><em>The stuck feeling went away and I tapped my finger. I heard an excited squeal and some hushes. Then the voice was back. " Good, good, now can you move your hand?"<em>  
><em>I moved my hand onto my head, covering my optics from the light. The squeals got louder and more annoying.<em>  
><em>" S-shut u-up stupid s-s-squeals," I groaned. Then something smacked me.<em>  
>I lifted my hand and my optics flashed open. I was in Med Bay, I wasn't dead. I bolted upright into a sitting position and spooked Ratchet that he threw a flashlight at me. Well, that explains the light.<br>It barely grazed my shoulder and I turned my head to see who had smacked me. Hot Rod was behind me, alive and functioning.  
>Hot Rod grinned at me and I grinned back. He walked to the front where everybody else was. I turned my head to face them.<br>T.J was off of her berth, and walking-well, no, _hobbling_- around. Hot Rod followed her everywhere. Ratchet had his hands on his knees and was panting, glaring at me. Optimus Prime was at my side, as I just noticed. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were in midstep about 5 feet from my berth with paint and a paint brush, I glared at them and they were out the door in a flash, or at least Sunny was. Bumblebee was standing behind Ratchet, grinning audio to audio, his radio playing out: You scared the crap outta him, but I'm happy to see your alive! You're never scared to walk through the fire!  
>I chuckled and grinned even more when I saw the familer head of Glitch snake through the door way. I stood up and Optimus gently grabbed my waist and held me up. I screetched quietly, seeing how Starscream had done that not long ago, except with a lot of force and uncaringly.<br>Optimus looked at me and I waved it off, stumbling to the door.

I walked around a bit, gaining back my legs, Optimus never but a few steps away. Finally, when I was satisfied that I would not fall, I stretched my back. " Feeling better?" Optimus asked.

" Yep!" I replied happily, hugging him.

" Wait a second..." Sunstreaker started.

" Primus! There soon-to-be sparkmates!" Sideswipe gagged.

"Ugh," I groaned, banging my head against Optimus's shoulder, " wow, you two are smart."

Sideswipe looked offened, Sunstreaker looked complimented.

" Thank you!" Sunstreaker annouced, before marching out of Med Bay. Prime, Sides, and I facepalmed at the same time.

" Well, Med Bay is extremly comfy, but, I think T.J and I are gonna go play the X-box," I annouced.

T.J grinned. " How 'bout Halo?"

I smiled. " Just what I was thinking," I replied, marching ou of Med Bay. T.J followed close behind.

/./././././.././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

( Normal POV)

Optimus watched Shadow Stalker, T.J, and Hot Rod march out of Med Bay. " What did the tests show?" Prime asked Ratchet once Optimus was certain the three were gone.

" She can carry fine, but, did you know she's a Prime?" Ratchet asked, reviewing the test results.

Optimus glitched for a second. " S-she's a Prime? S-Shadow Stalker is a _Prime_?" Optimus asked, both confused and excited.

Ratchet spun to face Optimus on his wheeled chair. " Yes, Shadow Stalker is a _femme Prime_," Ratchet repeated.

Optimus Prime smiled. " Well then, shall we go ask Shadow Stalker something?" Optimus asked.

Ratchet looked at Optimus. " What, exactly?"

Optimus looked at Ratchet. " Ratchet, we can _bring back Ironhide_!" Optimus exclaimed.

" H-h-how?" Ratchet sputtered.

Optimus grinned. " Simple, and _we_ can do it before we are offically sparkmates," Optimus Prime declared, marching out of Med Bay.

Ratchet watched the Prime go. " Well, this should be fun, and at least he isn't the last Prime anymore," Ratchet sighed, listening to the gentle hum of his computer.


	7. Chapter 6

For those who read my friend Autobot Trapjaw's books, she got into a little...problem. So she won't be updating for the rest of the summer.

Chapter 6

( Shadow Stalker's POV)

" Die stupid aliens die! Gah! The keys aren't working!" I shouted at the giant flatscreen t.v. T.J gave me a odd look.

" Quickclaw, just transform into your bipedal mode instead of trying to play with your paws," T.J barked.

" To easy!" I barked back. T.J rolled her eyes.

Just then a flash of blue and red streaked in the Rec. Room and was by my side quickly.

I jumped up scared and T.J quickly grabbed the controller and took over. I landed on the floor with a thud.

" Optimus, was that really necasary?" I asked, shaking my metal hide and standing up.

" Yes," Optimus replied, snagging out and grabbing me.

" Gah!" I barked being hoisted over his shoulder. Optimus then took off out of the Rec. Room with me bouncing like road kill slung over his shoulder.

I twisted my head towards where he was running, Optimus was running towards Med Bay. He pushed open the doors and carefully picked me up and released me onto a Medical Berth.

Once that I tested my paws were still working, I laid down, watching Optimus. " And what was _that_ for?" I growled.

" Why don't you tell me?" Optimus asked, stroking my back. I purred, well, growled/purred.

" Alright, you found something out. What is it?" I mumbled, laying my head on Optimus's leg.

" Why didn't you tell me you were a _Prime_? A _femme Prime_ to be exact," Optimus asked.

" Oh, that. Welll, one, I was going to tell you at the wedding. Two, I didn't exactly want you yelling Shadowca Prime during a battle with Megabutt, that one is self explanitory. And three, I just wanted to be treated like I am now," I sighed.

Optimus nodded. " So, Shadowca is your real name?"

I blinked. " No, it was just Shadow Prime, but I thought Shadowca sounded... better," I replied.

Optimus nodded with agreement. " I agree."

I stuck my head up and Optimus touched his helm to my muzzle. I then laid my head back down on his leg.

" We can bring your dad back now, Shadow Stalker," Optimus whispered. I jumped up and jumped off the berth.

" Then what are we waiting for?" I asked transforming into my bipedal mode.

Optimus chuckled and carefully took out the glass jar that contained Ironhide. He then opened the lid and carefully dumped the pile of rust on the berth.

I placed my hand on the pile, as did Optimus, then we released a flow of Energon and a plasma substance onto the rust.

I dimmed my optics and thought of a clear memory of Ironhide, I believe Optimus did the same, then our optics snapped on and we stepped back, cutting off the energon and the plasma supply.

The rust shimmered a black, then started to swirl up and form a shape of a mech. Then, a bright blue flash blinded us, and when we looked again, Ironhide was back, sitting on the berth, looking over himself.

" Ironhide!" we said in unison.

" Hmm... What happened?" Ironhide asked.

Optimus and I looked at each other for a second._ Should we tell him? _Optimus asked though the comm. link.

I studied Ironhide for a second. _Nah, he'll figure it out when evreybody start going crazy._ I replied.

Optimus chuckled. Ironhide gave him a weird look. " Am I over do for tests? I feel a little rusty," Ironhide said gruffly.

" Oh Ratchet!" I called, then bolted out of Med Bay, Optimus close on my heels.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ironhide's back! Your welcome Ironhide lovers. Btw, there is a poll up on my profile page, please check it out!

( It's about whether or not I should rewrite book number 1, TransFormers: A New Autobot.)


	8. Chapter 7

For those who read my friend Autobot Trapjaw's books, she got into a little...problem. So she won't be updating for the rest of the summer.

Chapter 7

( Shadow Stalker's POV)

Optimus Prime and I walked down the hallway to my quarters hand in hand. " So, now that were alone, when should we have the wedding? And do you want human, Cybertronian, or a mix of both?" I asked.

Optimus chuckled." Let's wait till were in a little more private place," Optimus whispered.

" Good idea," I replied. Poking my finger into a crevce in the wall, and smashing one of the Major Twin's spy cameras.

" Awww, C'mon!" Sunstreaker's whines could be heard.

I chuckled and pushed the buttons for entrace into my quarters. The door slid open silently and we walked in.

I closed the door and pulled out a seat for Optimus, then sat myself down on my recharge berth.

" So," I started, pulling up my legs so I was sitting indian style.

" I was thinking we could have a mix of Cybertronian and human," Optimus replied.

" So, like, we get married as my human self and your holoform, then have the rest of the wedding in our bipedal modes?" I stated.

Optimus nodded. " And I was thinking we could have it on... June 8th, How's that sound?" Optimus asked.

I checked my calender. " Optimus, that's in a month!" I gasped, looking him over. Optimus gave me a sly smile.

I rolled my eyes. " Where were you planning to have it?" I asked.

Optimus dimmed his optics for a minute. I sat quietly waiting. " Well, we have two options," he stated, his optics snapping on again.

I smiled. " And that is?"

" Kauai, Hawii or the Smokey Mountains," Optimus whispered. I grinned.

" My idea. Wedding: Smokey Mountains. Honeymoon: Hawii," I whispered, standing up and giving Optimus a hug.

" I like the way you think," Optimus whispered, returning the hug.

" Alright, I'll get T.J and Hot Rod to start planning the wedding," I whispered.

" And I'll get Ratchet and Jazz on food and drinks," Optimus whispered.

" Arcee and Flare-Up on decorations and invitations," I replied, letting go of Optimus.

" And Lennox and Epps on suits."

" And Chromia and I on dresses," I replied. Optimus nodded and we started out of my quarters to go find the mentioned mechs, femmes, and humans.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Wedding planning has started! Yay! Alright, I'm curious, if you read my books and have a suggestion/comment/review/idea, please PM me. I'm not feeling the love, lol.

Btw, there is a poll up on my profile page, please check it out!

( It's about whether or not I should rewrite book number 1, TransFormers: A New Autobot.)


	9. Chapter 8

For those who read my friend Autobot Trapjaw's books, she got into a little...problem. So she won't be updating for the rest of the summer.

Chapter 8

( Shadow Stalker's POV)

I transformed into my wolf/raptor mode and sprinted down the halls of N.E.S.T to find Chromia and Trapjaw. I literally ran into T.J first.

" T.J!" I barked happily.

" Shadow!" T.J replied.

"I have a job for you and Roddy, I need you to plan my wedding," I whispered into T.J's ear. T.J lit up like a Christmas tree.

" When is it?" T.J asked me.

I nervously looked at her. " Uh, three weeks?"

T.J collasped and looked at me. " Three weeks? You want me to plan a kick butt awesome wedding in_ three weeks_!"

I grinned and nodded. " Uh, good luck," I whispered, then trotted off when a thought struck me. " Uh, T.J, when are you due?"

T.J gave me a dirty look, then replied, " five weeks."

I choked. " Alright, now I need to go find Chromia," I thought to myself trotting towards Ironhide's quarters.

I found Chromia wheeling towards me. " Chromia! We need to talk!" I called to her.

Chromia wheeled up beside me. " Yes?" she asked.

" Would you like to help me pick out my wedding dress and the other dresses?" I quietly asked her.

She lit up. " Sure! Let's go look right now!" she whispered, transforming and zooming away. I snapped out my wings, flapped, and flew after her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOoOoOoOOOO

Chromia's holoform walked beside me as we walked into the bridal store. " Alright, keep it simple. Alright, Chromia?" I whispered under my breath.

Chromia grinned and nodded. I walked up to the front desk and asked the woman for a changing room. " You can 'ave 'umber 'ifty 'ix," she said in a accent that sounded very Russian. She handed me the key and I thanked her. just then as I was walking away, Chromia walked up to me with thirteen dresses.

" Mia, what did I say about keeping it simple?" I groaned, face palming. Chromia grinned evilly.

" Well, lets start!" she said, holding up a dress. I groaned and walked into dressing room 'ifty 'ix.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

(Normal POV)

Optimus looked up from his data pad and stared hard at Lennox and Epps. " I have a job for you two..." Optimus said grinning.

" Uh oh," Lennox and Epps said in unison.

Optimus chuckled. " I need you two to help me pick out suits for my wedding," Optimus said standing.

" Ohh, who is the lucky lady?" Epps asked.

" Shadow Stalker," Optimus replied.

Lennox and Epps grinned. " Oh, I'm sure we can help with that..." Lennox said.

" Wonderful, now tell Ratchet and Jazz to get in here cause they're in trouble," Optimus said winking.

" Alright," Epps said coyly, then the two humans walced out of the room.

Ratchet and Jazz stood in the hallway nervously.

Lennox and Epps grinned and strode towards the two mechs.

" Optimus will see you two now, and your in big trouble!" Epps said grinning, then Lennox and Epps bolted for their cabins.

Ratchet and Jazz exchanged looks before walking into Optimus's quarters.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo :)

Yay! Alright, I'm curious, if you read my books and have a suggestion/comment/review/idea, please PM me. I'm not feeling the love, lol.

Btw, there is a new poll up on my profile page, please check it out!

( It's about which dress Halie should where. You have to copy and paste the URL into the URR to see the dress, one of them doesn't work btw.. PLEASE HELP ME DECIDE!)


	10. Chapter 9

For those who read my friend Autobot Trapjaw's books, she got into a little...problem. So she won't be updating for the rest of the summer.

Chapter 9

( Shadow Stalker's POV)

Chromia's holoform handed me the seventh wedding dress. " How many more are there?" I whinned.

Chromia snickered and counted the dresses the hung on her arms. " Four," she annouced.

I sighed and took the wedding dress into the room and quickly changed. I walked out in a short, a line dress witha huge white rose on the hip.

Chromia looked me over quickly in the mirrior and gagged. " I don't like it," we both said at the same time.

Chromia handed me another dress and I changed again, this time into a long dress with black and white flowered streaks in it. I walked out and Chromia smiled. " Halie, your going to a wedding, not a funeral," she chuckled

" You picked this one out!" I shot back. Chromia winked and handed me another dress. This one was long and white with a blue-green sash and streak running down the back. I tried it on and walked out.

Chromia whistled. " You, look, marvlous!" she exclaimed.

I chuckled and spun around. " I just don't like how it hugs my hips," I explained. Chromia nodded and handed me the last dress.

I tried it on and loved it in a second. I walked out and Chromia grinned widely. " I love it!" we both exclaimed. It was a dress like no other.

It had blue laced sleeves, on the chest part it was blue with white stars on it, a large white streak went around to the hips where a red and white striped pattern appeared.

" This is the one," I whispered, looking it over in the mirrior.

The attendent walked in and we told her this was the dress. She nodded and went to ring up the check. Chromia then handed me another dress. " For the after party," she explained. I nodded and looked over the dress. It was knee length and it had red, blue, and black flames curling up from the bottom to the hip.

" You have an odd sense of fashion," I told Chromia, " but I like it." Chromia grinned and asked the attendent to add the dress to the check. We left the bridal shop with my wedding dress and my party dress. I felt like a beaming star.

" This had better turn out as planned," I growled as I hopped on Chromia, " could you, like, turn into a car for this one?"

Chromia's engine roared and I stepped off just as a sleek blue sprts car zoomed past. Then Chromia changed her alt. form. I hopped in and thanked her.

" Your welcome," her voice came from the dash board. Then we zoomed back towards the Smokey Mountains, were most of the Autobots were currently until after the wedding.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

( Normal POV)

Ratchet and Jazz looked at their commander oddly. " So, let me get this striaght," Ratchet repeated.

" Ya wan' us to do ya drinks and food for yer weddin?" Jazz asked.

Optimus Prime nodded, then the two Autobots left the N.E.S.T base in the Smokey Mountains.

Arcee and Flare-Up then wheeled into his office. Optimus was tired of explainging so he handed the two femmes a list of things they needed to get. Arcee nodded and the two zoomed off.

Just then Halie walced into her future sparkmate's office. " Hello,Optimus," she chuckled, transforming into her bipedal mode. Optimus smiled and hugged Shadow Stalker. " So, I think our colors are going to be aqua, green, and red, and our flowers are going to be roses or baby's breath, one of the two, Larkspur, and Day lillies. What do you think?" Shadow Stalker whispered into Optimus's audio.

" Perfect," he cooed. Shadow Stalker grinned, wishing she could tell Optimus about her dress. " Well, I better go see how T.J's doing," Shadow Stalker concluded, pullng away from Optimus and walking towards the door.

" Night," she whispered.

" Good night, Shadow Stalker," Optimus replied.

Shadow Stalker smiled and closed the door, then bolted off to find T.J and tell her about her dress.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo :)

What did you all think? SOrry for not updating for awhile! And I'm still curious, if you read my books and have a suggestion/comment/review/idea, please PM me. I'm not feeling the love, lol.


	11. Chapter 10

Ugh, again, sorry for not updating sooner, but I've had a very tough few weeks. And Trapjaw, I despretly need you to PM me or email me!

Chapter 10

( Shadow Stalker's POV)

I quietly walked into T.J's quarters to see her struggling to play the X-Box with her paws, while Drift was beating her in Mario Kart.

I took a deep breath to regain myself and called out, " C' mon Trapjaw! You can beat 'im!"

Trapjaw jumped up and grinned tiredly when she saw me. " Hey Shadow Stalker, What's up?" Trapjaw said weirly.

" Oh, the sky," I chuckled.

Trapjaw laughed. " Alright, how are you doing?"

" Oh fine besides you abandoning me for an entire weekend," I said smiling, then sitting down next to her on her recharge berth.

" Hey SS," Drift chuckled, " Do I get a hello or am I invisable?"

I grinned. " Oh, I'm so sorry Drift," I swooned, seeing Trapjaw right behind Drift, I made a big scene.

" I didn't see you there sitting so handsome, waiting patently for me," I swooned, standing up and walking over to him. Dirft looked very uncomfortable.

" Well, I'm here Drifty baby," I crooned, collasping in his lap. Trapjaw snickered and took the lead.

" Um, SS," Drift laughed uncertain.

I traced his faceplates, then snatched the game consule from his hands. " Thank you, you may now evac the room before I set my Ion blasters on you," I growled, dodging a banna peel Trapjaw had set.

Drift visably drooped, then left. " The cat has left the yard!" I annouced, turning off the t.v.

" Aww! I was just about to smash you like a bug!" Trapjaw whinned.

I looked at Trapjaw oddly. " Trapjaw, I got a dress!"

Trapjaw screetched and jumped off the bed, then groaned and held a paw to her stomach. " Can I see it?" she asked, clearly in pain.

" The whole sparklings twins thing isn't going well for you is it?" I stated. She shook her head.

I pulled out the dress and Trapjaw gasped. " It's magnificent Shadow!"

" Thank you, thank you," I chuckled, bowing.

Trapjaw rolled her eyes. " Hahaha everybodies a comdieden."

I giggled and kneeled down to give Trapjaw a hug around her neck, considering I was still in bipedal mode.

Trapjaw nuzzled my neck, then pulled away. " Best buds," she annouched, sticking out her paw.

" Agreed," I chuckled, as we knuckled each other.

" Now, I need some Energon and some rest," Trapjaw annouced, jumping onto her bed.

" Night, Trappy," I said smiling, then quietly closed then door and walked into my quarters to see a small gift in a shiny black wrapping paper sitting on my desk.

" Hmm..." I wondered picking up the gift.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo :)

What did you all think? SOrry for not updating for awhile! review/idea, please PM me. I'm not feeling the love, lol.


	12. Chapter 11

Ugh, again, sorry for not updating sooner, but I've had my hands full trying to complete this, the redo of New Autobot, and 7 Flashes of Fate, but do not worry, I have made a chart on what books to work on on what days. yay me!

Chapter 11

( Shadow Stalker's POV)

I stared intently at the small package. " I wonder... black, most likey Ironhide..." I commented to myself.

I pulled on the string and the package came undone. Inside was a red rose with small holes on top.

I lifted the rose and held it out from me, and touched the bottom of the stem. The rose started transforming into a small heart fountain that fit in my hands.

I smiled, So, Hide had a soft side eh? I peaked in the box again to see a card from the _TWINS _of all mechs. At first I thought is was sweet, then I thought: Wait, a second, how the heck did they get in here?

I then had one of my brillantly scary ideas. I placed the mechanical rose on my desk and trotted towards the Twins's quarters.

" Sideswipe, Sunstreaker!" I called sweetly, peeking in their room. Sunstreaker was sitting on the recharge birth staring at the wall, and Sideswipe was no where to be seen.

" You only call us by our full names when you want something," a voice behind me chuckled.

I spun around and nearly died when I saw Sideswipe standing behind me, arms crossed over chest, smirking at me.

" Hahaha. Very funny," I retorted, " I just wanted to thank you two for the mechanical rose you gave me."

Sideswipe grinned. " Your welcome," he crooned, spreading out his arms.

I grinned and gace him a hug, snatching my room key from a hook on his back. I pulled back and dangled the keys. " And thanks for me keys back," I laughed, grinning.

Sideswipe held up his hands. " You got me officer!"

I chuckled and walked over to Sunny. I poked him in the back, and when he didn't move, I gave him a quick hug and walked out.

" Thanks boys!" I called over my shoulder, then walked into my quarters.

I made the rose transform again, and smiled. Then I walked over to my computer and turned it on. It hummed quietly and up popped my homepage.

I started to type up the report that was due tomorrow for Prowl for some odd thing. Ah, Prowl, you really need a hobby besides making lists and charts and making us to the same.

" Knock knock!" Hot Rod called from outside.

" It's open!" I called.

Hot Rod opened and shut the door before smiling at me. " Thought I'd like to tell you your wedding planning is done," Hot Rod whispered sitting beside me, " and I brought you a gift."

I spun around on my wheeled chair and placed my elbows on my knees and rested my chin in my hands.

Hot Rod produced a medium size package in red and white wrapping. I took it and opened it to see a charm braclet with small charms on it.

" Oh, Roddy!" I shrieked, hugging him.

" Whoa, okay then. Me likey!" Hot Rod whispered. I smacked him.

" Your married to my sister, don't you dare say ' me likey'!" I exclaimed, pulling away and going back to the report.

" And, send!"

Hot Rod chuckled, said goodbye, and left.

I yawned and shut off my computer, then laid down on my recharge berth and fell asleep. And had the best recharge I had had in days.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo :)

What did you all think? Sorry for not updating for awhile! Review!


	13. Chapter 12

Ugh, again, sorry for not updating sooner, but I've had my hands full trying to complete this, the redo of New Autobot, and 7 Flashes of Fate, but do not worry, I have made a chart on what books to work on on what days. yay me!

Chapter 12

( Shadow Stalker's POV)

I weirly came to it, looking around my room. I yawned, sat up, and stretched, the gears whinning and whiring inside me. I looked outside my room and saw random mechs running down the hallway. I stood up and walked over to the door and walked out.

" What in the name of Primus is going on here?" I asked.

" Well, Sunny dared Wheeljack to make some super sensitive Energon, and Wheeljack gave it to Hound and Bumblebee..." Sideswipe reported, standing next to me.

I face palmed. " By the Allspark are you two crazed," I murmured. Sideswipe grinned and walked back up the hall to his quarters.

Trapjaw then dashed by me at full speed, right towards Med Bay, and I thought nothing of it till later. " She's probably late for another check up," I thought to myself.

Ten minutes later, as I was sipping my Energon in the Rec. Room, Hot Rod suddenly got up and dashed out. I didn't have to wait to tell me something was wrong with T.J.

I followed Hot Rod, and then I heared it. You know when there's a virus around, someone coughs and the next person catches it, and it spreads very fast? This is kinda what this information did, and I was the last to know.

" Hot Rod, what's going on?" I asked, running beside him.

" T.J's in labor!" He replied shakily, Ratchet opened Med Bay and Hot Rod dashed in, and I tried to.

" No Shadow Stalker! Only Hot Rod is allowed!" Ratchet hissed, closing Med Bay to me. I hissed and quickly paced the hallway outside of Med Bay.

Fifteen minutes passed, and I switched to sitting across the halls, staring intently at Med Bay.

Thirty minutes passed. I had transformed into Quickclaw and was pacing the halls again.

Forty five minutes. I slammed my head repeatedly into the wall. Ratchet told me to stop it.

Fifty minutes, I was carving the cement floor beneath me.

One hour later, Ratchet opened the Med Bay doors to me. I dashed inside to see T.J laying happily on a table, licking two wiggling figures.

" Hey Quickclaw," she whispered happily.

I smiled, " See you've been busy!"

Trapjaw laughed. " C'mon, don't be shy, meet Aunt Quickclaw," Trapjaw whispered to the pups, nuzzling them.

An orangish red pup crawled over to me and smiled. It had bright blue optics just like Trapjaw.

Then the light gray pup stepped bodly towards me also, it optics vibrant blue like Hot Rod's.

" Quickclaw, meet Wildfire and Aurora," Trapjaw whispered happily.

I nuzzled the two pups. " Welcome to the Autobots, pups," I barked grinning.

Then I got a wonderful idea, I threw up my head and howled a long, beatiful note, Trapjaw got the hit and followed.

Wildfire and Aurora looked at us, then started to howl also.

I smiled while I howled, I had a niece and a nephew, I was now an Aunt, how could this get worse? OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo :)

Meet Trapjaw's twins everybody! What did you all think? Sorry for not updating for awhile! Review!


	14. Chapter 13

I am now SO ANGRY! *scream!* I just watched the conclusion of Season 1 of Transformers: Prime on youtube. How could they do this to me! WHY! *weeps uncontrollably* One with the book... *sniff sniff*

Chapter 13

Aurora looked at me oddly. " You... look..."

" Like us!" Wildfire concluded for her. Trapjaw and I laughed.

" That's because I'm your aunt, and were related," I rumbled, laying down besides Trapjaw. Trapjaw nodded, licking Aurora's head.

" Ahhhhh!" the Twins barked in unison. I suddenly had a thought.

"Hey Trapjaw..." I hinted.

Trapjaw stiffed. " Uh oh... What?"

" I think Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are gonna have some new playmates!" I barked, grinning ear to ear. Trapjaw laughed loudly, startling the Twins.

" I _love_ the way you think, Shadow Stalker!" Trapjaw growled contently. Aurora and Wildfire looked at each other.

" Don't worry you two, I have _everything_ under control!" I laughed, a plan already forming in my head.

I barked a quickly goodbye to T.J, then bolted out of Med Bay and towards Optimus' quarters.

OoOoOOoOOOoOoOoOOOoooOOOOOOO

I poked my nose though the door, and sensed my mech in stasis. I transformed into my bipedal mode and walked inside quietly. I saw Optimus with his helm down on a data pad, drooling Energon slightly. I clamped my lips shut to keep from laughing, and shut the door behind me. Optimus shivered slightly, and I walked over to him and laid gently laid a hand on his back.

I smiled and pulled up a chair next to him, and gently lifted his helm and exchanged the data pad for a pillow. I turned on the data pad to see if I could finish whatever he had started, only to turn it off and quickly put it back down.

" So, he was serious about the ring thing," I chuckled quietly to myself. Optimus jolted and his optics slowly onlined. " Hey my sleepy head," I whispered fondly to him.

Optimus sat up and stretched, then placed his arm around my hip and pulled me closer. " Hello my beautiful flower," Optimus cooed. I chuckled and snuggled into his chest.

" Have a nice nap?"

"Nap?"

"Google it."

"...Oh. Yes, I did have a nice 'nap'."

I laughed and flicked him lightly on the head. Optimus Prime chuckled and released me from his grip and stood up. I stood up also and followed him to the Rec. Room where we both got an Energon cup and sat down at the far table.

" Ready for the wedding?" Optimus asked after a few silently minutes.

Wow, that had totally slipped my mind. " As ready as I'll ever be.." I chuckled uneasily.

Optimus sensed I wasn't well. I swear, nothing gets by him. " You forgot about it didn't you?" he chuckled.

I gave him a lopsided grin. " Hey, can't blame me, We've had so much on our mind lately!"

Optimus smiled. " It's in nine days."

I choked on my Energon. " Nine... Days?"

Optimus grinned, and reached out to hold my hand. " Don't worry, everything's ready," he comforted me.

I exhaled loudly. " Good, good."

Optimus stood and offered to take my cup back to the kitchen, and I handed it to him. He left, and that's when I noticed him, slinking around in the shadows, then he disappeared into the Energon stock room. I just had that feeling that something was going to go horribly wrong.

OoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoO

* sighs* Writing made me feel... slightly better. Hope you all enjoyed!


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The Virus

Something with the little figure didn't go just right with me. But Optimus returned and all thoughts were lost.

" Shadow, you look exhausted, why don't you go get some recharge?" Optimus stated concernedly.

I smiled tiredly. " I think I will, good night," I whispered, getting up and walking to the other side of the table. I gave Optimus a little hug, then walked slowly to my quarters.

Trapjaw ran to my side, Wildfire and Aurora on her heels. "Say hello kids," Trapjaw barked.

" Hello Aunt Shadow!" Wildfire and Aurora yipped happily.

" Hello Wildfire, Aurora," I barked, transforming in my wolf mode and nuzzling the two.

" C'mon you two, let's go track down Sunny..." Trapjaw whispered, and the trio ran off again.

I smiled and entered my quarters, jumped onto my berth, and quickly entered recharge with one thought; the wedding was in a week.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I woke up to someone shoving me hard. " Shadow Stalker! Get up!" the high pitched voice squealed. There was only one person I knew who voice can get that high when she's nervous, Alexis, aka, Trapjaw.

" What Trapjaw," I yawned, rolling over and lifting my head. Trapjaw glanced around nervously.

" It's Optimus!" she whimpered, she said the next part so fast I could barely catch it," Prowl said he needed to get out and have a good time so he went out and staggered into my quarters and I swear that's all that happened, he's now laying on my bed deep in recharge and he won't wake up!"

I was off my bed and out the door in an instant. I ran all the way to Trapjaw's quarters about 14 doors down from mine, and burst in the room to spy my mech laying on Trapjaw's recharge berth.

I leaped across the room and soared over the sitting Wildfire and Aurora, and to my mech's side in a matter of moments. "Optimus!" I whimpered, nudging him.

Nothing. Not even a flicker of moment. I did feel some odd presence in him then the usual...

"Trapjaw... There's something really wrong with him..." I whispered. Trapjaw and I transformed into our bipedal modes and carefully lifted Optimus up. We then shuffled as fast as we could to Med Bay, where ratchet had some shocking news awaiting us.

Ratchet scanned Optimus, and almost fell over. " The Cybertronian Plague has invaded his systems..." Ratchet whispered horrified.

I think my optics flashed a bright red, in which they always do when I'm really angry and about to attack something, because Trapjaw instantly pinned me against the wall.

" Don't do it! Contain yourself Shadow Stalker!" Trapjaw barked. I hissed and tried to burst forward, instead, ratchet grabbed me and threw me out of Med Bay.

" You can come back in when he's stabilized!" Ratchet yelled before slamming the door on me. I stood there, looking at the door with anger, frustration, and most of all, with worry.


	16. Chapter 15

Okay, so I figured it'd take so long to write out the entire week, so I'm gonna find some way to get to the wedding rather quickly... Onto the next chapter!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapter 15: Recovery

I paced quickly in front of the doors, wearing deep ruts into the cement floor. Finally, after a hour, I couldn't take it any more. I rammed into the Med Bay doors full force, and stumbled backwards.

Trapjaw's head popped out right as I was about to hit it the second time. "C'mon in!"

I ran through the doors and was at his side within a matter of moments. " Optimus," I whimpered, laying my head on his chest.

His hand slowly moved up and then rested on my back. " Q-Quickclaw," he stuttered.

"I'm here, I'm here," I cooed,resting myself on his chest.

Ratchet nodded to Trapjaw, and the two walked out of Med Bay, leaving me and my sparkmate alone for a little reunion and catch up time.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It took close to four days for Optimus to fully recover, and my visiting time was limited to an hour a day, not even for a full hour, I had to visit in 5 minute sections when Ratchet chose I could, which sucked. On the fifth day, which was also two days away from our wedding, he walked out of Med Bay sound and strong.

I was waiting for him, sitting contently against the wall. " Welcome back Optimus," I yipped.

Optimus chuckled, then kneeled down, and I ran over into his waiting arms. "I missed you, you scared me so much," I whimpered.

" Honestly, I was slightly scared too," Optimus replied, holding me close.

" What invaded your systems?" I asked, looking into his optics.

" Some Decepticon virus," he replied like it was no big deal.

I stared at him in shock. " A_ virus_?"

Optimus nodded. " Trapjaw called it; Ang Kamatayan Virus."

I looked at Optimus. " You do know that means the Death Virus in Filipino."

Optimus looked at me, and kinda went pale in the face. " It does?"

I nodded. Optimus quickly took a few steps away from Med Bay and shuddered. " Well, I'm glad she didn't say it in English or Cybertronian, then I'm pretty sure I would have blacked out..."

I yipped, and the two of us walked towards Optimus's quarters, planning out and fixing the kinks for the wedding, two days away... Primus, so much to do in so little time...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, sorry it was so short! I had very little time to write it! Review!


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

(One day before the wedding)

I ran down the halls and towards Ironhide's quarters.

" Hide! H-H-H-Hide!" I yelled, pounding on the door. Ironhide yelled and opened the door.

" What do you want Quickclaw?" he asked. I leaped up and skittered across his shoulders.

" MIA!" I practically scream, landing on the ground and looking around wildly.

" Mia's in the Rec. Room..." Ironhide put in uncertainly.

" MIA!" I screamed, running out of Ironhide's quarters under his legs and dashing towards the Rec. Room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I bolted into the Rec. Room, located Chromia, and dragged her across the floor towards my quarters.

" Quickclaw!" She gasped, struggling, " what is it?"

I twirled around and glared at her. " WHO DID YOU MAKE THE JUSTICE OF THE PEACE?" I practically screamed.

Chromia looked like she had died. " Oh Primus... I forgot to get one..."

That was all I needed. I left her lying on the floor and dashed back to the one person's quarters I could trust to get everything done.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

" TRAP- oh, forget it. OPEN THE SLAGGIN DOOR!" I yelled, pounding Trapjaw's door. Trapjaw stepped out and glared at me. She had swear Zone. I am dead meat.

" Please tell me the pups aren't-" I couldn't finish my sentence before two bundles of fur pounced out of T.J's quarters.

I grinned sheepishly, " Uh... Could I ask you something?"

Trapjaw nodded silently, not really interested in me but her pups. " I NEED YOU TO BE THE JUSTICE OF THE PEACE TO MARRY ME AND OPTIMUS CAUSE CHROMIA WAS SUPPOSE TO GET ONE AND SHE TOTALLY BOMBED IT!" I burst out in one breath.

Trapjaw was suddenly interested in moi. " Of course, Shadow. C'mon inside, you look beat!" she yipped grinning. She walked in, the pups tumbling around her feet, and I quietly followed them.

Trapjaw gave me some her her special Energon she used only for special times. I eagerly drank it down, then breathed a sigh of relief.

" So, what time's the wedding tomorrow?" Trapjaw asked.

" Noon," I replied, swooshing the cup around between my paws on the marble floor. Trapjaw nodded, and called to her twins.

" Rory, Wil, show Aunt Shadow your nice wedding clothes."

The Twins' holoforms instantly appeared, and I nodded my approval. Aurora looked about five, was wearing a teal dress, and her dark brown hair flowed in curls loosely over her shoulders .Wil looked about five also, and his ear length red hair swept causally over his forehead, and he was wearing a black tux with a silver bow.

" Very nice you two, I love it," I replied. The Twins' grinned and their holos dissipated.

Trapjaw studied me for a second, then stated, " If I were you, I'd go recharge. You look tired. You should look your best for the big day!"

I realized something. She was right. So I nodded my approval, licked her cheek in thanks, and trotted slowly back to my quarters to sleep until the big day arrived.

Well, I bored myself to sleep to say the least after I flopped down on my berth and just stared at the picture Optimus had given me. It was both of us, in our robot and holo forms, holding hands on the beach.

I instantly knew I had nothing to worry about as I drifted into recharge.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hope you all liked this chapter! I can't wait to write the next one.. Wedding time. YAY!


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

I stared at the clock as it ticked ever so closer to eleven o'clock. I transformed from my wolf form to my bipedal mode, and started to pace the length of my quarters. Finally, it reached eleven, and I stepped out of my quarters and walked towards a special room in the basement of the base. I pushed open the doors and stepped inside. I was met with a flurry of holoforms, dresses, and femmes running around the large room making last minute preparations.

" Shadow Stalker! Over here!" Trapjaw called from a corner of a room. I quickly walked to her, and she took her jaws and careful took my dress from a hook by her side. " You need to get changed," she stated, smiling.

I transformed into my human self, and took the dress gently from her. " Thanks, T.J," I whispered. She then pointed to a small dressing room behind her. I grinned at her and ran to it, opened the door, and locked myself inside.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I walked out in my dress, and the whole room instantly went quiet. " Halie, you look gorgeous!" Arcee said finally, breaking the silence. I hadn't seen my dress since I hid it with Trapjaw. I walked to a mirror and gazed in awe. The laced blue sleeves ran perfectly over my arms, and the dress started with a deep blue with silver stars. Then a white stripe started just below my heart and ran all the way around the dress until it got to my hip, then started a red and white pattern.

Trapjaw nodded her approval, transformed into her human form, Alexis, and quickly started to do my hair. She braided a band of hair all around my head, then let the rest of the hair rest peacefully along my shoulders and down my back. Right after she announced she was done, the clock struck twelve. I skipped a breath, and Alexis walked up to me and squeezed my hand.

" Don't worry about it, Halie. Everything will be fine!" Alexis whispered to me.

" Easier said then done," I replied. I quickly grabbed my bouquet of Day Lilies,Larkspurs, and white roses, and walked quickly to my starting place behind the doors of the special made church room for my wedding. The wedding then started.

Alexis walked out, arm in arm with her brother, Drift, then Chromia and Ratchet's holoforms walked out, then Arcee's and Sideswipe's. Ironhide's holoform came to stand beside me.

" You ready, sweetspark?" he asked me, gazing proudly at me.

"Honestly?" I asked, hearing the beginning of Cannon in D, the song I was going to walk into.

" Yes, honestly," he chuckled.

" I'm really nervous!" I chuckled, then the doors opened, and I was blinded for a moment. The room looked so beautiful, and before I knew it, Ironhide wrapped his arm in mine, and leaded me down the isle way. I blushed and smiled, striding down the isle way, holding my head high, and trying not to pass out or cry.

Then I noticed him, staring at me with pride, standing proudly in front of the alter, his bright blue eyes gleaming. Optimus's holoform was wearing a black tux, with a red bow with blue and black flames intertwining. His deep brown hair ear length hair was swept to one side.

Suddenly, I was standing in front of him, and Ironhide gave me a quick kiss and his warmth left my side. I walked the last few paces and then stood in front of Optimus, smiling a true smile.

Alexis stood between us and announced loudly, making all the 'bots and humans present flinch. " I know all you Autobots and humans probably think you are attending a normal wedding, but you aren't. This is a wedding between my best friend and the leader of the femme Autobots still alive, and the leader of the Autobots. So we're gonna make this go fast so we can all go straight to the fun thing, the after party!"

I blushed and refrained form having a face palm. Oh, Alexis, such a pleasure you are..

" So, blah blah blah. Yatta yatta yatta. Halie, do you take Optimus as your lawfully wedded husband?" Alexis asked.

I looked at Optimus smiling at me, " I do."

" And Optimus Prime, do you take Halie as your lawfully wedded wife? Choose your words wisely.." Alexis stated, giving Optimus a good humored glare.

Optimus smiled back at me widely and winked at Alexis. " I do."

" Then you may now kiss the bride!" Alexis announced. Optimus and I leaned in at the same time, and our lips connected. A loud cheer went up in the audience, and I couldn't help from blushing a little as we pulled away from our kiss.

" Ready to spend the rest of our life together?" Optimus whispered to me.

" As ready as I'll ever be," I replied, leaning in for another kiss in which Optimus happily gave me. The guests filed out and went straight towards the Rec. Room for the after party. I quickly ran to the nearest dressing room, and changed into the party dress Chromia got for me. It was knee length and white, with black, red, orange, and blue flames all over it.

I ran out and gently took Optimus's arm, and we strode into the Rec. Room for everyone's favorite party of a wedding, the after party.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Yay! I finally got this chapter done, the next and should be last chapter will be totally on the ever so fun after party... Hope you enjoyed! Please review also!


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Optimus's holoform and I walked hand in hand into the Rec. Room, where the DJs, Blaster and Jazz, already started playing some music. Everyone was raiding the dessert table Trapjaw had set up, and I instantly spied fudge. How dare she know my weakness... Optimus's holoform dissipated, and I transformed into Shadow Stalker.

" Alrighty y'all, we're a gonna have a nice slow spotlight dance for the new 'appy couple!" Jazz said into the microphone. I blushed as the spotlight swept over us, and Optimus smiled widely.

" Don't tell me my new wife is afraid to dance with me," he laughed into my audio. I smirked and started to lead, making Optimus chuckle.

" I never said I was scared," I whispered, resting my head on his shoulder. I felt his frame shudder, and the music slowly faded away to nothing.

I took my head off his shoulder to see Blaster putting in a track that had familiar writing on it. " Oh no!" I laughed just in time as Party Rock Anthem came on. Jazz strode out confidently to the floor, where he proceeded to start some kind of hip hop dance. I grinned, and clapped him on.

I started to tap my foot, and that's when I knew I was about to loose it. My arms started twitching, and I tried not to dance, in which I failed. I started to walk out on the floor, and when Jazz stood up, I taunted him with a quick six step, a kind of break dancing move. Jazz grinned, and answered back with The Juke, a hip hop move.

I grinned widely. I stepped back a few steps, and then did a wonderful G-Kick. Jazz's mouth was gaping for a second, then he shakily did a Crip Walk. I grinned and shook my head. Then preformed my special move, the Master Swipe. When I was done, Jazz shook his head, laughed, and threw up his hands in defeat.

I grinned and smacked him on the shoulder, then walked back to Optimus. " I had no idea you were possible of something like that," Optimus stated as I snuggled into his side. I laughed, and dragged him over to the dessert table.

Optimus instantly went for an Energon bar, and I snatched the fudge up. Ahh, delicious, chocolatey, fudge... Yummmm...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

We partied all night, almost till four in the morning, before I was completely beat. I'm pretty sure I ended up falling asleep during the song Rock Your Body by the Black Eyed Peas, because around noon, I woke up in my quarters in Optimus's arms.

"Morning sweetspark," he cooed to me.

" Hello," I whispered, smiling. I reached up and landed a quick kiss on his cheek. Optimus smiled and traced my cheek plates, and I dimmed my optics and leaned into his touch.

Suddenly his warmth was gone, and I growled like a puppy craving attention. My optics went full power again to see Optimus standing by my door.

" C'mon, our C-17 is waiting," he whispered. I looked at him with a puzzled look, and followed him towards the C-17 waiting in the runway. I smiled, cause I knew where this was going.

" We're going to Kauai, Hawii aren't we?" I asked. Optimus nodded, and lead me onto the C-17, which took off shortly afterwards. I snuggled into Optimus's chest, ready for the flight ahead with my new sparkmate. This was going to be the best honeymoon in history.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Wow, is this book really done already? it feels like I just started it yesterday... *sighs* Well, I hope you all enjoyed the fourth book of the triple S series, More Then Meets The Eye!

P.S, I might take a little break before I start book 5 to get some other books caught up..


End file.
